14 Years of Existence, 3 Years of Excellence
by fluterchang
Summary: "October the fourth, a boy was born with a gem- studded golden spoon in his mouth. For a split second, the sun's rays conquered the heavens, then the thunderclouds rolled in and lightning split the once fair sky. Thus, the Atobe Keigo legacy began..."


**Belated Valentine's Day, peoples! Anyhow, I would just like to celebrate the first time (in 2011) that I've written a fic. And what better way than to pick on sombody? Er, I mean, write a new Hyoutei crack fic? Ehehehehe… Anyhow, here to help me with this weird new story is my best fried, (ahum, friend), Bamon Luh- ver! Yeah, I don't know what her pen name means, but I luh-ve her anyway.**

As she scanned the darkening horizon, the young girl in a Rikkaidai uniform adjusted the hood of her raincoat- jacket thing. Sighing, she took her cell phone out of her pocket. It was already quarter to six, yet there were no signs of life at the bus stop. Well, there were, of course, but the people there were not the kind of life forms she wanted to see. She swore that once she saw that sandy- haired, brown- eyed girl, she would give her a long detailed speech on how long she had to wait and how creepy some of the men at the bus stop were acting.

She shivered at the slightest touch of the chilly breeze as she saw headlights approaching. 'Please be Miyuki,' she pleaded. Unfortunately, it was just one of those buses that looked so beaten up that it could hardly get any passengers. Aside from the rusting metal and the peeled paint, it seemed like the driver had a few issues as well.

"Bus, miss?" he asked, opening the door.

Kazumi politely shook her head, but deep inside the crevices of her sadistic mind, she thought, '_Hell, no_, I don't want to order a bus'.

"Aw, come on," the driver said. The freshman just looked the other way, thinking that that would finally settle it. But then, the crazy conductor came and said, as he indicated to her uniform, "Hey Green!"

"So what if I'm wearing green?" Kazumi muttered under her breath, glaring at both of the greasy men with oily faces who smelled like 20 years of forced service. And just like that, the driver and his prehistoric bus drove away. Kazumi sighed in relief. Where the heck was Miyuki?

~oOo~

"Has anyone seen my noodles?" Miyuki said, opening the door from her room. She was greeted by a small warm wet tongue. Looking down, she saw her toy poodle, Marmalade, at her feet. She picked her up and carried her to kitchen.

And there, she saw her younger brother, sitting on her hugging pillow, face buried in her bowl of noodles. "Sup!" he greeted.

"MOM, SARIMA'S RUINING MY LIFE AGAIN!"

~oOo~

"Nakigoto iu wa easy, nigeru no mo zenzen easy, dakedo maybe sono lie lie, dakara crazy kireru made," Kazumi's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered eagerly, hoping that it would be Miyu.

"Ore- sama demands to know where you are and when you're coming home."

"…"

"Hello? Ore- sama is still on the other end of the line and ore- sama does not appreciate that you are avoiding hi—"

"ATOBE?"

"Yes, ore- sama the one and only greatest—"

"Aw, geez, Keigo, of all the disappointments, you have got to be the worst!"

"…"

"Call me when you're more important in my life!"

Kazumi pressed down hard on the 'End Call' button and crossed her eyes. Only five minutes before six, and Tezuka's cousin was not there yet. So far, a group of guys had sat down beside her and tapped on her shoulder repeatedly. After which, Saeki from class C-3 had sat down right across her and started chatting about how 'hot' Jackal Kuwahara was. Kazumi tried as much to zone out everything she said. Luckily, she often did that with Keigo, so it wasn't that hard. But even after Saeki had left, she couldn't forget the words 'sweaty', and, 'eye- catching' and 'masculine', which were used repeatedly in the other girl's sentences. Kazumi shuddered.

Suddenly, another bus pulled up. It was actually better than the previous one, even the driver looked nicer. Al though, Kazumi still didn't agree with the usage of his words.

"Rikkai" he said simply. It wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

Again, Kazumi shook her head politely. But deep inside her sadistic mind, all she could think of was, 'Yes, sir, I _do_ go to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. But Rikkai is definitely not my name. Thank You.'

Fortunately, Miyuki's car had pulled up behind the bus. Kazumi more than eagerly jumped up and ran towards the opened car door. As she closed the door, she took in the smell of car freshener and greeted her friend.

"You know, it kind of reminds me of Sanada- senpai."

"…The bus driver?"

"No, the bus driver's not an 'it'."

"I never really do understand you at times.

"I meant the car freshener smell. I smell him all the time whenever we get into the line at the cafeteria. It's nice, actually. But then he gets real manly after practice. I try to at least stay 50 feet away from him."

"Okay then…" Miyuki answered unsurely as she tried to erase the image of Sanada and his 'manliness' from her mind.

~oOo~

"But we came all the way here just to see him!" Miyuki protested, flailing her arms wildly. "We're from Rikkai, too! We know him!"

"I'm sorry, girls, but I was instructed not to allow anyone to —"

"NOOOO!" Kazumi hollered. "YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**LoL, I'm pretty sure you're all confused by the title and the first chappie. Don't worry, it'll all make sense soon. As of now, see ya!**


End file.
